


Attachment

by StutteryPrince



Category: The Property of Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: The young girl was lost to roam this place forever, because he couldn’t pay attention. A blue puddle was quickly forming on the ground and RGB wanted to at least attempt to stop, but he couldn’t bringing himself to. Why? WHY, was this making him so emotional? He’s lost countless heroes before! Why did this one hurt so damn much?!





	Attachment

It was safe to say that he was in a panic. He was sure that she had a good hold of his cane, but it wasn’t even her on the end of it! If only he hadn’t grown so used to the feeling, he would have checked! Damn it!

RGB rushed through the crowds like a blind horse spooked by lightning. His voice was as loud as it could get, but there was no denying the static that was beginning to fill it. His voice was getting hoarse and his vents were starting to ring. Where was she? Where was she?!

RGB paused and ducked into an alley, hidden from where the soldier could see, even if the thing was following him. He placed his fists on his head, trying to rein himself in. He slid one hand down, turning the dial and therefore returning his voice back to normal.

“Focus, RGB, focus. You’ve lost her before.”

 _You’ve abandoned her before more like it._ RGB angrily shook this thought from his head. He smacked his head lightly, telling himself to focus on the now. They made up about that, anyhow, so dwelling on it would be pointless. RGB simply began to pace, fiddling with his gloves as he did so.

“Think. Hero, when distressed and alone, usually stays put. Usually. Oh, that’s no good. This is a big place and there’s no way I’d know where she’d be so I can fetch her. Maybe she’d try to get back to the exit of maybe Cell’s?”

RGB went through every possible way Hero could be found, but another part of him immediately shot the ideas down. RGB slammed his back against the wall, sliding down it until he was sitting with his hands covering his screen. He hated giving up, more than anything, but it looked like he had no choice. Hero was lost and he couldn’t find her. She was gone. The young girl was lost to roam this place forever, because he couldn’t pay attention. A blue puddle was quickly forming on the ground and RGB wanted to at least _attempt_ to stop, but he couldn’t bringing himself to. _Why? WHY,_ was this making him so emotional? He’s lost countless heroes before! Why did this one _hurt so damn much?!_

“Hero, I’m… sorry…”

“RGB?!”

RGB shot up quicker than he ever had in his life, scrambling to his feet. He rushed out of the alleyway, almost tripping himself, just in time to see Hero running down the path, yelling for him. He could hear the fear in her voice and that made something inside him break, but he wasn’t exactly sure what.

“H..,” he took a breath, the reason unknown to him. “Hero!”

The young girl stopped in her tracks, turning around slowly to look at him. She could barely see him through the other monsters and creatures that walked with them, but she could never mistake that voice. She’s heard it nag too often to do so.

“RGB,” her voice quivered quietly with her question.

She turned to him fully, perking up.

“RGB!”

“Hero!”

They continued to call each other out as they pushed through the crowd. Each yell of, “RGB! RGB!” was answered with a, “Hero! Hero!” just as enthusiastic. They could see each other now, it was nothing but a clear path, since the others had figured that it was the two that were so eager to meet and had shifted out of the way. They stood still for only a moment, looking at one another with disbelief, as if the other night be a lie, before they began to run to each other.

Hero jumped into RGB’s, surprisingly, out stretched arms. He wrapped one arm around her and the other went to hold the back of her head, while Hero hugged him with both her arms and her legs. She buried her face into his chest and he buried his screen into her hair, effectively dying it a whole lot of green with a little purple and blue as well.

“Is it really you, RGB?”

“Yes, Hero. I’m right here.”

 _And I’m never letting go_. Now, that thought he couldn’t shake. He shouldn’t get attached. No, attachment meant he’d regret when she got hurt or died. Bad, RGB, bad! Attachment is…is-OH TO HELL WITH IT! He had faith in this Hero, faith that she could save the world. He could afford an attachment to her…but not too much.

_I guess that’s why it hurt so much._

RGB eventually did set her down and sputtered when he saw what he had done to her hair.

“Oops.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Anyway, I’ve given my cane to an old friend of ours, so please stay close this time.”

Hero nodded, her tears gone and her eyes twinkling with bravado. The two began to walk again and RGB found himself glancing down at her, as if she would just disappear if he didn’t watch long enough. He had never been more thankful for the ennectric air of the market, everything holding Hero’s attention so he didn’t get caught. He looked away eventually, but a tug on his sleeve caught his attention.

“RGB, isn’t that a soldier?”

“Gah.”

RGB followed Hero’s eyes and saw the familiar red suit, the poor tellyhead nearly having a panic attack. He suddenly leaned down and gave Hero a mischievous smile that he knew she would soon match.

“How about a game of hide and seek?”


End file.
